Sleepover with the Gang
by PerhapsItRains
Summary: In modern times, the whole gang are just normal high school students with more or less normal lives. But when Kenshin's home is destroyed in a fire, will they all be there to support him? Or will they just drive him crazy? Plot twists ahead, KK romance
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, well here goes my attempt at story # 2. It was co-written by my friend Maddy who has a much better sense of humor than I do, hence.........well.......the fact that it's categorized as ......well.......humor. This first chapter might not be too funny, but....muhahaha.....the other chapters will be. Also, please keep in mind that this is an Alternate Universe fic as well. Modern times, etc. Of course, the setting doesn't really matter as long as you don't let that detail bother you. Also, the title will, I can say this with certainty, not make too much sense until the chapters to come......sorry, long author's note. Perhaps to *cough* torture you people even more *cough* I will get my friend Maddie to also write an author's note.....*evil laugh* anyway, please read and DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES FORGET OR NEGLECT TO REVIEW IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. Ahem. Sorry. Now, on with the fic....  
  
Oh, yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR ANY OF tHE CHARACTERS. I simply torture them. Otherwise, I would be rich and they would not hate me.  
  
Kenshin: I hate you.  
  
Me: See? More proof...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yellow and red flames leapt from the roof and windows of the small gray house, giving the night sky a ghostly glow. Kenshin Himura watched his home burn from across the street, while the shadows played over his purple eyes. Firefighters were rushing towards it with hoses, while an ambulance had just arrived and Kenshin watched the drivers carefully loading into it the badly burned body of Hiko Seijuro, Kenshin's uncle.  
  
Quietly, Kenshin turned around amid the roar of the flames and the shouts of firefighters and onlookers and walked away. As Kenshin rounded the corner at the end of the block the sounds of the fire grew faint. He slumped down against a brick wall, violet eyes unreadable except for small amber flecks floating in them. He looked down at his right hand, in which he held something...a piece of wood...no. A sword. Kenshin's mind recalled hazy images of his uncle teaching him how to use a wooden sword when he was smaller.  
  
'Kenshin, you baka deshi! stand up staight, and move your feet farther apart. How am I supposed to teach a student the Hitten Mitsurugi style if he can't even hold his sword out straight?' 'But, uncle...' protested a six-year-old Kenshin. 'Listen, baka deshi, if you talk back one more time I will make you go buy me some sake...!'  
  
Remembering, Kenshin smiled slightly, then sighed. Hiko collected real swords, and displayed them in the dojo where he taught kendo, though currently he didn't have any other students. Kenshin remembered the day before the fire, clearer than this actual day itself. His uncle had shown him a new sword he had bought, a sakabatou...it was extremely valuable because it was old...probably from the bakumatsu, even, and it had a reverse blade...something that you never saw. Kenshin had been very interested for reasons he himself didn't know, and Hiko had given...GIVEN the sword to him. This was the sword that he was clutching in his hand...the first thing he had grabbed to smash out his window, escaping the raging fire. Carefully, Kenshin took the sword in both hands, looking at the hilt. He wondered if he could draw the sword, if it's blade was still sharp enough to kill...Kenshin shook his head, trying to clear it of those sudden thoughts.  
  
It was his fault. The fire started because of him. He was trying to swing a wooden sword fast enough to put out candle flames, but had accidentally knocked over one of the candles. Before he even realized he had done so, the place was ablaze and he had grabbed the sword and jumped out the window...  
  
'Hiko is going to be so pissed...if he lives through those burns...it's all my fault. I really don't know what I'm going to do, or what's going to happen to me now.'  
  
Kenshin looked down at the sword in his lap again. Very slowly, he pulled on the hilt until there ws enough of the blade reflecting the moonligt that he could see a sliver of his face. He looked closer and almost gasped with surprise. He looked again at the blade and it reflected a pair of wide purple eyes. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a pair of haunting amber eyes. Insane...hunted...hurt...angry...all at the same time. Kenshin slowly stood and tucked the sword into his belt. He sighed and stuck his hands his pockets, producing some loose change. He sighed again, and began talking aloud, to the empty night.  
  
"Hiko was my only living relative...well...is, i guess...so where do I go from here? I really don't want to be taken in by the police...they might ask me how the fire started and uncle would get in trouble if they found out he had given me a sword, since I'm underage...maybe i can call up one of the guys and see if i can hang out with them, just for a couple of days or so until i figure out what I'm going to do..."  
  
Kenshin Himura was seen as a solitary figure, alone and carrying a sword, seemingly searching for someone or something...searching for a payphone.  
  
.........  
  
OK, so it was a bit short....please say if you like it, because the next chapter si already written out....O_o  
  
So, without further rambling on my opart, I shall say this:  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! Hope you liked the first chapter of our little fanfic. by the way, because nobody's met me, I'm Maddy, the other writer of this little story. But that's sort of off topic. Hope you like this chapter, read and review or taste my Battousai-like wrath!! Battousai: She really does have wrath. It's scary.  
  
See? Even he's scared of me!!  
  
M  
  
PS: If you leave a review, you get a cookie!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to either of us. End of story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Misao Makimachi was bored. Her parents were away on a 'business trip' and Kaoru was at home on her computer doing homework, so they couldn't talk on the phone or anything. Misao glared at her bedroom walland picked up the phone. Maybe she could call Aoushi and see if he really liked her?...  
  
"Drat" she said out loud, "I forgot. They're all at some damn party...Aoushi and Sano and Shishio andSoujiro...I wonder if Kenshin went too?"  
  
She put the phone back down and looked out the window. It was starting to rain and she could hear thunder. Misao flopped onto her bed, and lay staring at the ceiling. She needed to TALK!  
  
'I am so hopeless.' she thought.  
  
'I'm an absolute chatterbox and when i can't talk to someone or have something to do I get totally hyper!'  
  
"Well," she said to her ceiling,  
  
" I suppose I can turn on the local news, listen to the radio or something." She rolled towards the edge of her bed and turned the radio on, wondering if the weather would be on soon.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Kauru, like Misao, was bored as all hell. She had nobody to talk to and nothing to do online. She turned back to her essay for school with a resigned moan.  
  
"I don't want to write this! ... I wonder if anybody's busy. I wonder what Kenshin's doing-"  
  
Kauru stopped that train of thought, knowing thinking about Kenshin could send her into a daydream for hours. She turned off the computer and stretched, feeling taut muscles in her neck relax.  
  
"I wonder if I should call Misao; she's probably even more bored than I am right now."  
  
Smiling, she picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
________________________________  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Misao? It's Kaoru."  
  
"Hey!!! I'm sooo glad you called. I was almost dying of boredom!!"  
  
Kaoru giggled into the reciever at her friend's enthusiasm and relief.  
  
"Almost? Are you sure I didn't wake you from the dead? Anyway, what's up?"  
  
Misao suddenly became serious.  
  
"Um, Kaoru...have you listened to the news lately?"  
  
"No, why?" Kaoru asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"Well, there was a fire...it's Kenshin's house. His Uncle is badly burned, they're not sure if he'll make it..."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!", said Kaoru in a state of shock. Frantic with worry, she began bombarding her friend with jumbled and concrned questions.  
  
"Is Kenshin okay? Where will he stay??"  
  
"Well...umm..."  
  
"Spit it out, Misao, what didn't you tell me."  
  
"Well, Kenshin's...disappeared."  
  
"What?!!", Kaoru gasped.  
  
"What if he's dead! What if..."  
  
"Listen girl.", Misao said in an effort to comfort her friend,  
  
"I know you care alot about Kenshin, but the firefighters are sure he's alive, so don't go all sobby on me, K?...I'm sure that whatever reasons he has for avoiding the police are good ones, and none of our business."  
  
"Are you saying he's a criminal?!!" Kaoru said, outraged.  
  
"No, no!" Misao said quickly.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is this: Kenshin's a junior; he can take care of himself."  
  
"He's only a year older than us!" Kaoru wailed.  
  
"A year's a longtime. Can you hold on? I've got another call."  
  
"Okay." Kaoru said weakly as Misao switched lines.  
  
________________________________  
  
Kenshin was really annoyed. He had used up almost all his change to call Sanosuke, Soujiro, Shishio, and even Aoshi! He figured they were all probably out partying somewhere.  
  
'Those jerks.' he thought.  
  
'Now I'm going to be out in the rain all night or something.'  
  
"Well, " he said aloud,  
  
"I guess the only person left in Sou's friend, Misao. She does hang out with us alot, so I uess I can trust her not to call the police or something, but her parents will probably throw a fit."  
  
Kenshin picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
'Please let her be home.'  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Hello, this is Misao speaking."  
  
"It's Kenshin Himura."  
  
"KENSHIN?!!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Heard about your house. You OK?"  
  
"Yeah. Uncle's hurt. I've got nowhere to stay and I was wondering if you could...um...reach Sano or the guys for me." he said somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Umm...they'll be partying all night...you could stay with me!"  
  
"Oro...what about your parents?"  
  
"They're on a two-week businesstrip. They don't need to know."  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Come ON. You need a place to stay."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Great." said Misao.  
  
"Be here at 10 tonight. Half'n hour."  
  
"OK. Misao?"  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"You...you won't tell the police I'm here...right?"  
  
"That's your business. I'm not going to try and pry information out of you or call the police. You know that." she said sternly.  
  
"Besides, you'll tell the rest of us when you're ready."  
  
"Yeah...and Misao?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
'Wow!' thought Misao. 'Wait 'til Kaoru hears.'  
  
______________________________  
  
"Kaoru? I'm back."  
  
"Cool. Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Kenshin! He's staying over my place...I think he's really pset and needs some cheering up. Why don't you come over and we can throw a party for him?!"  
  
"OMIGOD!! How is he? Is he OK? Why is he staying at your house?!"  
  
"Wow, calm down, Kaoru!! Geez, I kew you liked him, but I didn't think it was this bad! And do I detect a hint of jealousy? I bet you wish he'd called YOU first...hehe."  
  
"Heyy! Nofair! ...but..."  
  
" Whats the matter?" asked Misao, worried her friend was going to have a breakdown or something.  
  
"Well...I'm not sure Kenshin would like people around him right now, that's all. I mean, he probably has alot on his mind right now and wouldn't appreciate us crowding his space."  
  
"Relax! When i've got something heavy on my mind I just have to talk to people about it. Remember that time Aoushi ::sigh:: ahem. Remember that time he was going out with that slut Yumi? I was so mad, but then you guys threw me a party and I felt so much better! I'm sure this is just what Kenshin needs."  
  
"Well...alright. I ust didn't want to intrude, that's all. When is he gonna be there?"  
  
"30 min. If you come over in 5 or 10 I can do your makeup and we can wait for him sound good?"  
  
"Great! Hey, why don't I bring a pillow and sleeping bag and..."  
  
"A sleepover? Kaoru! Shame on you."  
  
" Eww! Not like THAT! And if I'm gonna be there anytime soon I've gotta leave NOW! okay?!"  
  
"'K, cya in a couple minutes then. What else are you bringing, your little brother, your teddy bear, popcorn..."  
  
"I'm hanging up, bye!" Kaoru ssaid hurriedly.  
  
"Bye Kaoru."  
  
-click-  
  
Misao grinned, thinking,  
  
'Well, well. Maybe a sleepover is just the thing Kenshin needs to distract him.'  
  
___________________________  
  
Kaoru hung up the phone, her hands shaking.  
  
"What if he doesn't want me to be there?"  
  
'...What if he's flirting with Misao?...she likes Aoshi, so that's OK...'  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't...no, I'll go. I'll go, I'll go, I'll go."  
  
She quickly packed, left a note for her mom, and rushed out the door.  
  
________________________________  
  
Hope you liked this chapter, more to come if you review.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, here is Chapter 3. Also, since Maddy isn't a member of ff.net but still wrote a MAJOR part of this fanfic, here is her e-mail in case you have any questions, etc. Maddy's e-mail: Espeon92889 One more thing: We will be alternating who writes the author's note every chapter. This one was written by me, Rivenstarr, so the next one will be written by Maddy.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Rurouni Kenshin. There. Plain English. Well...sort of...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Misao?" Kaoru paused while unrolling her sleeping bag.  
  
"Yeah? No, wait. Let me guess. He'll be here in...20 min."  
  
"Do I look OK?  
  
"For the THOUSANDTH time, you look FINE." Misao smiled.  
  
"Kaoru, can I invite some other people, so it's a real sleepover party? Maybe with more people, there will be a better chance of cheering Kenshin up."  
  
"Do you need to?" Kaoru sounded reluctant.  
  
"It won't look like you ran here to sleep in the same house as Kenshin." Misao watched Kaoru blush as she quiklly nodded 'yes!'  
  
"Great. I'll be right back."  
  
_________________________________  
  
Misao picked up the phone and dialed Kamatari's number.  
  
'This should be interesting.' she thought.  
  
"Hello, this is Kamatari."  
  
"Hey, it's Misao. I'm having a sleepover at my house and was wondering if you wanted to come."  
  
"Well, little girl, depends on who's gonna be there."  
  
"Kamatari!"  
  
"Sorry, but you ARE only a sophmore. I mean, I'm a junior and SO much more popular and sexier than you or that Kaoru girl you're friens with."  
  
"....."  
  
"Oh, sorry, what were you saying Misao?"  
  
"That wasn't nice, but I guess I'll tell you who's gonna be there, K?"  
  
"I'm waiting....."  
  
"Well, there's me, Kaoru, I'm inviting Megumi, and....oh yeah, i forgot to say, this whole thing is to cheer Kenshin up after the fire, so it's a surprise for when he gets here in, like, 20 min. I think."  
  
"Oooh, Kenshin against all of you? How will the poor guy survive?"  
  
"Aw, shuddup Kamatari, you coming or not?"  
  
"Well it will most certainly be entertaining. When should I be there?"  
  
"Come now, the rest of the guests will be here soon, too. And bring a sleeping bag and stuff."  
  
"Oh, I don't get to sleep with Kenshin?"  
  
"Pervert!! I'm hanging up!"  
  
"See you soon, ugly little girl."  
  
Misao hung up the phone, fuming.  
  
"That weirdo! I almost wish I didnt invi...oh, well, I guess it's too late now.....hopefully Megumi will be nicer."  
  
___________________________  
  
"Misao?" Kaoru called from the other room,  
  
"When is-"  
  
"He'll be here soon, OK, KAORU?!"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just-"  
  
"Nervous, I know, I know. I just have one more person to invite and then I'll help you with you'r hair, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Misao."  
  
"Yeah, right.....um." Misao grumbled as she picked up the phone to call Megumi.  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Hello, you've reached the Takani residence."  
  
"Megumi? It's Misao."  
  
"what do you want?" Megumi sneered into the reciever.  
  
"to invite you to my house for a sleepover."  
  
"And who will be attending this....gathering of yours?"  
  
"Kamatari, and Kaoru-"  
  
"Kaoru's such a whiny bitch." muttered Megumi under her breath.  
  
"Oh, and Kenshin Himura."  
  
"KENSHIN will be there?" Megumi asked. Misao could just imagine her growing fox ears.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, this sounds delighful. I'll be there in a flash. Bye, now."  
  
Megumi hung up, smiling to herself. She went to her closet and plled out some clothes, a pink sleeping bag, and a flashlight.  
  
'Well, well. tonight should be fun.' she thought as she left the house.  
  
. Well, hope you liked this chappie...I'll only know if you REVIEW.(hint, hint) 


	4. Chapter 4

authors note:  
  
HEY AGAIN!! Hope you all like the first three chapters. Oh!! If you want to email me for anything i'm at Espeon92889@aol.com (this includes flames hehe). Okey, on to chapter 4 (if you review you get a cookie!!)  
  
Disclamer: Not mine. If they were mine I would be writing the real thing and not fanfictions. All I own are dreams and a large collections of pictures covering my wall. *pets kenshin/battousai pics on wall*  
  
Rivenstarr: *whispers* Maddy wrote this whole chapter, authors notes, etc by herself, so all credit goes to her in you reviews for this chappie. Also, major apologies for the delay in posting it, THAT was my fault. -_-; gomen.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Misao," Kaoru whispered angrily. "You didn't say you would be inviting Megumi!!"  
  
"Shut up ugly girl. Kamatari, how do I look?" Megumi patted her hair and looked at her pink nightgown.  
  
"Megumi you look fine."  
  
"Kenshin will be here in ten minutes. Popcorn anybody?" Miaso announced, walking into the room with a large bowl and setting it down on the floor.  
  
"Misao, can you help me with my hair?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Sure. There's this nice braid I saw and it would look really good with you." Misao sat behind Kaoru and began to braid her hair. When she was halfway through, the doorbell rang. Megumi dropped her handful of popcorn, making Kamatari laugh, and Kaoru jump up, her braid coming apart in waves.  
  
"I'll get it. It has to be Kenshin even if he's early," Misao said, jumping up and running over to the door. Kaoru followed quickly, with Megumi on her heels.  
  
"Don't you even think about getting in my way of Kenshin you ugly girl," Megumi hissed at Kaoru. Kaoru turned, eyes blazing with hatred.  
  
'Well this should be interesting. Wonder how long it takes before one jumps the other and causes a catfight,' Kamatari thought. Kaoru and Megumi were still glaring at eachother angrily when Misao opened the door, revealing a soaking wet Kenshin.  
  
_________________________________  
  
'I think this is the house,' Kenshin thought as he walked up the apartment stairs. 'I hope she doesn't mind me being a little early. But it's pouring outside and I have nowhere else to go at the moment.' He had run through the storm as quickly as he could, his sword hidden under his t- shirt. By the time he arrived at Misao's house, his shirt was soaked and clinging to his body, while his coppery hair was plastered in front of his violet eyes and rivulets of water ran down his face.  
  
'No reason to be shy at all. She said I could come,' Kenshin raised his hand and rang the doorbell. He heard the shuffling of feet running to the door. 'Wait. that sounds like more than one person. I hope her parents didn't come home yet' Misao opened the door.  
  
"Hello Misao. I really appreciate you letting me stay but if your parents are here and they don't want me I could always-" Kenshin paused, seeing that it wasn't Misao's parents behind her, but three other girls. 'There's Kamatari and Megumi, but who's the girl Megumi's glaring at? The girl with the pretty black hair. Must be one of Misao's friends. What are they doing here?'  
  
"Oh Kenshin don't be rediculous. My parents are still out of town. I just invited some friends over. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Come inside Kenshin. You look soaked." Misao said, grabbing Kenshin's arm and dragging him in the house. Kenshin smiled.  
  
"A little wet." Kenshin said. The girl with the beautiful hair ran out of the room and returned with a blue towel.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Kenshin said. He took the towel and dried his face and hair.  
  
"OH! Kenshin I don't think you ever met my friend Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
"Hello Kaoru. Thank you for giving me your towel," Kenshin smiled at Kaoru. She squeaked and ran out of the room.  
  
"Oro? Did I say something?" Misao laughed.  
  
"No. Kaoru's just a little shy. Anyway, you look frozen. You can have the guest room down the hall. First door on the left. We'll be in the bedroom across from you. Second door on the right from here. So if you need anything, don't hesitate to knock."  
  
"No, I think I'll be fine. Again, thank you for letting me stay here. I think I'll just go to sleep. I've had a bit of a hard day," Kenshin said. He spied Kaoru walking back into the room. "It was nice meeting you Kaoru. Hello Megumi, hello Kamatari." He smiled at the girls and went to his bedroom. 'What a day it's been' He thought as he took of his shirt and pants. He looked at the sword for a second before tucking it under his pillow. Clad only in his boxers, he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
ending note: OOH!!! Sleeping topless kenshin+pissy megumi+kaoru+lots of popcorn=? review and you'll find out!!!  
  
M 


End file.
